This invention generally relates to electronic visual display screens. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for controlling power dissipation in a visual display screen.
A variety of electronic visual display screens are currently used in a variety of applications. Workers in the art are constantly trying to improve the operating parameters of electronic visual display screens. For example, a "screen-saver" program is typically provided with a home computer for reducing the possibility of damage to the computer monitor display as a result of leaving a static image on the screen for a prolonged period of time.
Conventional screen-savers may not be useful, however, in all applications. For example, when a visual screen display is incorporated into a vehicle, it may be necessary to keep at least part of the screen active at all times. Therefore, conventional screen-savers, which typically disrupt the display on the entire screen, are not useful in such situations. Further, some applications require a minimization of power usage. Conventional screen savers do not adequately address such situations. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for controlling a display on an electronic visual display screen.
This invention is a system and method that is useful for controlling selected portions of a visual display screen. The system and method of this invention provide the ability to selectively disable or turn off portions of a visual display screen to reduce the amount of power dissipated by the screen and to protect the screen from potential damage.